ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Colibri
/check def/eva research: BRD75/WHM, 242 dagger, 61 dex *L71: low eva at +37 acc (304), low def at 354 attack *L72: low eva at +32 acc (299), low def at 348 attack *L73: low eva at +27 acc (294), low def at 342 attack --Valyana 23:21, 29 May 2007 (CDT) Am I reading this right, that you need less accuracy/attack as its level increases? --Aurikasura 02:31, 30 May 2007 (CDT) no, as his level increases. This is nothing new. Tahngarthor 02:11, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ---------------------------------------------------------------- It will not mimic cure spells cast on it, at all. - Sye 00:52, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ---------------------------------------------------------------- mmm... i got same reaction as Aurikasura when reading Valyana reports. So i went verify myself as THF75 on Colis Bhaflau, all decent challenge for respectively 90, 92 and 95exp without sanction, to obtain following checks results: No sanction, No food, no blinding. Base DEX = 70 Dagger Skill = 269 Club Skill = 200 - Colibri#1@90exp : : stayed Low Evasion with Club+58accu+DEX3 MINI : stayed High Evasion with Club+18accu MAXI : stayed Low Defense with 342 attack(dagger) MINI : stayed High Defense with 271 attack(club) MAXI - Colibri#2@92exp : : stayed Low Evasion with DEX4 (dagger) MINI : stayed High Evasion with Club+23accu MAXI : stayed Low Defense with 348 attack(dagger) MINI : stayed High Defense with 276 attack(club) MAXI - Colibri#3@95exp : : stayed Low Evasion with Dagger+7accu MINI : stayed High Evasion with Club+28accu MAXI : stayed Low Defense with 354 attack(dagger) MINI : stayed High Defense with 281 attack(club) MAXI Results exploitation gives me the following : - Colibri lvl71 (90exp) : : Club+58accu+DEX3 MINI => 200skill+floor(DEX(70+3)/2)+58 -10LowEvaCheck = 284 : Club+18accu MAXI => 200+70/2+18+1 +30HighEvaCheck = 284 : 342 attack MINI => floor[ (342-1) / (1+25%LowDefCheck) ] = 272 : with 271 attack MAXI => 271+1 = 272 - Colibri lvl72 (92exp) : : DEX4 (dagger) MINI => skill(floor(200+0.9*(269-200)))+74/2 -10 = 289 : Club+23accu MAXI => 200+70/2+23+1+30 = 289 : 348 attack MINI => floor((348-1)/1.25) = 277 : 276 attack MAXI => 276+1 = 277 - Colibri lvl73 (95exp) : : Dagger+7accu MINI => floor(200+0.9*(269-200))+70/2+7-10 = 294 : Club+28accu MAXI => 200+70/2+28+1+30 = 294 : 354 attack MINI => floor((354-1)/1.25) = 282 : 281 attack MAXI => 281+1 = 282 ... then i verified further with known formulas for determining a mob stats, knowing also Colibri are RDM/rdm (evasion bonus+20): RaceVITrank=E RaceDEFrank=D RaceAGIrank=E RaceEVArank=D RdmVITrank=E RdmAGIrank=E VIT=fVITRace(lvl, RaceVITrank) + fVITMainJob(lvl, JobVITrank) + fVITSubJob(lvl, JobVITrank) DEF=+ DEFbonusJobTraitxRaceDEFtrait AGI=fAGIRace(lvl, RaceAGIrank) + fAGIMainJob(lvl, JobAGIrank) + fAGISubJob(lvl, JobAGIrank) EVA=+ EVAbonusJobTraitxRaceEVAtrait fVIT & fAGI formula @ RankE = 3+(lvl-1)*0.3 f(lvl,raceDEFrank) & f(lvl,raceEVArank) formula @ lvl51+ and RankD = 136+(lvl-50)*4.7 -Lvl71: : VIT=floor(3+70*0.3) + floor(3+70*0.3) + floor((3+70*0.3)/2) = 24+24+12 = 60 : DEF=(8+60/2+ 136+floor((71-50)*4.7) + 0)*1.0 = 8+30+136+98 = 272 : AGI=same parameters as VIT = 60 : EVA=same-8 +20EVAbonus = 272-8+20 = 284 -Lvl72: : VIT=24+24+12 = 60 : DEF=8+30+136+103 = 277 : AGI= 60 : EVA=277-8+20 = 289 -Lvl73: : VIT=24+24+12 = 60 : DEF=8+30+136+108 = 282 : AGI= 60 : EVA=282-8+20 = 294 Conclusion: - Colibri lvl71, 72 & 73: : VIT=AGI=60 - Colibri lvl71: : DEF=272 : EVA=284 - Colibri lvl72: : DEF=277 : EVA=289 - Colibri lvl73: : DEF=282 : EVA=294 (Notice the +5 increments between levels) Masamunai 11:52, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ---- In Windurst, Colibri frequently fly overhead. You can see/hear them very easily in Windurst Walls around the Star Sibyl Tree. Just a random piece of information.--Ruffy 16:42, July 17, 2011 (UTC)